Yautja and Kiande amedha
by Princess-xeno
Summary: Bak'ub, a fearsome warrior of his tribe, while out hunting with other warriors of his tribe, encounters something he is not quite used to. Something human yet Kiande amedha. Read to follow through with their struggles, their love, and their trials.
1. Chapter 1

_***Chapter 1***_

Bak'ub stared out into the jungles of his home. He was head warrior of his tribe and carefully searched for any sign of danger. His mandibles clicked together quietly and he looked over at his hunting group. There stood his second, Setg'in. Looking back out to the vast jungle, he huffed and stood. Something was not right. The air seemed…deadly. He inhaled and balled his fists. It was a scent Bak'ub knew all too well. He had nearly died fighting a _kiande amedha_ for his required fight. It was a fight that made him…well, a man. Bak'ub slid down his mask and jumped down from the ledge that he and his party had watched over on. Setg'in looked at Bak'ub questioningly but followed. Seg'in had yet to reach maturity but he had already shown to be a promising warrior. Bak'ub's mandibles clicked and he faced the younger male. " _Kiande amedha_." Was all he needed to say before the other four males hissed their distaste. With quick directions, they each split off into groups of two to search for the said creature. One with hard meat, a Xenomorph if you will. "Where?" Setg'in asked in their language, his eyes scanning the trees for any sort of movement.

Bak'ub shook his head. He wasn't one for speech. In fact, he rarely spoke which was one of the reasons why the elders had taken such a liking to this Yuatja. However, a snap of a branch caused both to freeze and look around, Bak'ub with his _sivk'va-tai,_ a plasmacaster, and Setg'in with his _bhrak-chei,_ a spear, given he had yet to become a true warrior. "Follow scent to the left, I'll take right." He whispered, his mandibles clicking with each word of their language. It was a brutish language and one all Yuatja were proud of. Now alone, Bak'ub jumped into a nearby tree with ease, his powerful legs extending to their fullest to propel him upwards with the gracefulness of a leopard. He switched visions in his mask and looked around for the all too familiar body shape. He found nothing. Of course, that was to be expected. These creatures were masters of hiding and blending. With the setting sun, it would be a challenge to locate the monster but it would not be hard to kill. Bak'ub had killed plenty in the last few years but he was more worried about Setg'in. He was…inexperienced to say the least.

With a small growl, Bak'ub leapt to a nearby tree and continued this pattern, seemingly gliding along the branches and leaves of his planets' trees. Feeling the adrenaline that raced through his veins elicited an excited chitter. A crack of a branch broke this moment of bliss and his head snapped to the side, causing his locks to smack the side of his mask with a clink. It only took a few seconds to locate what had caused the branch to snap, well, more like whom. This confused Bak'ub. It was an Ooman and this Ooman smelled like a _Kiande amedha._ The Ooman looked around frantically before dashing off further into the jungle, Bak'ub right on their trail in the trees. It wasn't not hard to keep up. In fact, it was too easy. He growled lowly and grabbed his _sivk'va-tai._ A Ooman was not worthy of a _bhrak-chei_ _._ However, before Bak'ub could even get the chance to jump down to attack, the Ooman looked upwards. Their facial features were…different. It looked more _Kiande amedha_ than human and this confused Bak'ub. Rather than having a flat face, it had an elongated skull, one that Bak'ub had not noticed while chasing it.

In fact, the only thing Ooman about this creature was the fact it had breasts, quite large ones at that. Bak'ub snarled and jumped from his perch in the trees, landing with a loud thud. The creature hissed and glared at Bak'ub. It was odd to him. It seemed to have small, beady eyes… They seemed almost Ooman. The two snarled at each other and the _Kiande amedha/_ Ooman carefuly circled Bak'ub staring intently at him. This beast still had that sleek black exoskeleton as the purebred _Kiande amedha_ but was more close to grey than black. It's claws were smaller and its height was definitely much shorter than a purebred. Bak'ub hissed and decided to take his mask off, setting it down beside a tree. The creature watched him, its tail swishing. He would kill this abomination and bring it back to the elders for examination. The circling seemed to never end until the creature decided to lunge at Bak'ub, digging it's sharp claws into his shoulders.

Bak'ub roared out in pain and through it against a nearby tree. The creature screeched and lashed its tail, barely missing the Yuatja's arm. Bak'ub studied the body of the creature and clicked his mandibles together. They once again hissed at each other and the creature lunged again, this timeee, pinning Bak'ub down. Bak'ub was not happy with this, at all… So he roared in anger, plunging a dagger into the creatures' side. It screeched in pain and a dull green liquid oozed out. It wasn't toxic…just odd colored. Bak'ub froze. This was definitely a different creature. He shoved it off of him and it stood, wobbling on its legs. Bak'ub studied and it whined before collapsing unconscious. Looking around, he picked up the creature and carried it deeper within the woods and into the forbidden areas. This was where no tribe on the planet, which was not a lot mind you, could enter for it was believed to be cursed. Bak'ub easily patched the wounds and tended to himself, hissing from his shoulders. He would figure out what exactly this thing was before sending it to the elders..


	2. Chapter 2

_***Chapter 2***_

Bak'ub seemed to wait for hours. He studied the creature closely as he did, moving its head to the side to examine it. It was definitely odd to look at it. He looked down at his leg where the non-toxic blood had stained. The oomans must have experimented with the Kiande amedha… Bak'ub snarled in distaste and sat against the tree, wearily watching it. How he would communicate with the creature, he had no idea. Maybe it found some way to communicate but he doubted it was probably through hisses and snarls much like its brethren. It began to stir and Bak'ub tensed immediately, eyeing the creature. With a small whine, it stood but staggered and nearly fell again with a screech of pain. Bak'ub hissed at the creature and it snapped its head in direction of him, its eyes piercing through his own. In that moment, Bak'ub could see the fear instilled there. He could see the years of torture reflecting back at him. He wanted a way to communicate with the creature but he… He growled lowly, sympathetically. He knew how brutal oomans were. It was their nature. They feared what they did not understand. "Can you speak?" He grunted out, his mandibles clicking through his native tongue.

The grey creature gazed at Bak'ub with curiosity and he narrowed his eyes in warning. "Answer now-" the creature nodded its head in response and Bak'ub stared at it wide eyed. "I see…" He glanced around the treetops, before resting his gaze on the creature. For what seemed the millionth time, he took in its feature, his gaze lingering on the noticeable mounds on her chest. It was odd, really. The only creatures he has seen with them were his own race and ooman females. The Kiande amedha, no matter the gender, had flat chests. Huffing, Bak'ub stood and walked closer to the female creature. "I… do not know what you are." He began. He knew the Ooman language. All Yautja did, given their common communication with the Oomans. The creature took a moment, seemingly thinking before opening its jaw. No words came out and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Bak'ub raised an eyebrow. "Can you…not speak?" She shook her head and looked down, her tail swishing to and fro. "Very well, then." He began. "At least you can understand me." He mumbled, his accent thick. "I must take you to my Elders." He explained and crossed his arms. She inhaled sharply and small hiss escaped from her lips. Bak'ub was intrigued by her response. He came closer and the creature flinched when Bak'ub raised his hand to lift up her lips.

"Open." He commanded. The creature was hesitant before doing so, revealing her blade-like teeth and to his surprise, a tongue. However, it was forked, much like a serpent yet, pink like a Ooman's tongue. Bak'ub grunted and ran his finger along the organ, surprised to find it slightly hard. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. This was absolutely amazing. The tongue, however similar to a Ooman's, was slightly hard like the Kiande amedha inner jaw. However, upon closer inspection of her face, Bak'ub noticed deep scars that ran along from under her jaw to the edge of her head. He ran a claw along it and she shied away from him. "How?" He asked curiously. She did not move, not even her tail. After a few tense moments, she mimicked a knife and ran it along her scar, indicating that the scientists that created her, cut her to test her blood and the acidity of it. Bak'ub grunted once more and then, the roar of his brethren reached his ears. Both alien's head popped up at the noise and Bak'ub began to gather his weapons. "Come." He urged and glanced at her tail. It was amazing, how despite having so many Ooman qualities, she still had the perfect killing tools.

Bak'ub urged her through the thicket of branches and vines, cutting through them to make it a little easier for her. "Do you have a name?" He asked as the briskly moved along.

She shook her head 'no' and huffed out. "I see." He mumbled and pressed his mandibles together. "You will be called A'kisha." He began, satisfied with his decision. "It means Demon Eyes." He explained, his eyes searching for his clan-mates. One of his brethren landed before him with a snarl, his eyes on him. "Yeyin," He murmured and lowered his head in respect, quite glad to be able to speak in his own language once again. "Why do you walk with one that looks like the Kiande amedha?" Yeyin growls, his eyes narrowed and hand balled into fists. "She is half Ooman. I am taking her to the Elders." Bak'ub was silent a moment. "Where is Setg'in?" Yeyin laughed and A'kisha flinched at the sound. It was a hoarse, cruel sound. "He returned to us, saying you were gone, Bak'ub. Of course, I find you with a female." Yeyin shook his head, his locks moving with him. Bak'ub snarled lowly. Him and Yeyin had never gotten along, even when they were young bloods and pups. However, after a few centuries with each other, you learn to ignore. A'kisha hissed softly in worry, her tail wrapping around Bak'ub's waist in fear.

He frowned and glanced down, watching as the sharp tip of her tail rest on the bony 'ub was confused. He was used to seeing Kiande amedha fearless and strong, even if they hatched from Oomans. But she was so scared, so shy, so…. Weak. Much to Bak'ub's dismay, he had this urge to protect her from anyone and anything. He felt responsible for her. He chittered lowly, his mandibles moving against each other. What made her different from Ooman hatched Kiande amedha? She was half Ooman and half Kiande amedha, just like them but here she was, seemingly more Ooman. Bak'ub huffed and followed Yeyin to the clan. Like most clans now, they were modern; mostly due to interactions with the Oomans. They kept their history though. That is one thing they refused to rid of, even with the modern Ooman living. He glanced at A'kisha, who still had not removed her tail from his waist.

Yeyin stopped the two and smirked. "I will speak to the Clan leader." Bak'ub hissed his distaste. A'kisha cocked her head in confusion and Bak'ub growled. "He is my half-brother." He muttered, glaring at the door before him. It opened and there he stood. His half-brother definitely took from their father's side. He was tall, like most yautja males, perfectly toned, yet, he was slightly darker and had more scarring than Bak'ub. To be quite honest, Bak'ub hated he was older than him and helped with a hive cleansing… "Inside, now." He growled and both entered, A'kisha clutching on tighter than before.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Chapter 3***_

Bak'ub stared ahead at his clan leader intently. He had no fear of the elder, nor had he ever. To him, he was a decrepit old man but, Bak'ub still showed the respect he deserved. One day though, Bak'ub would take on the older and take his place as clan leader, possibly among the council when he was far older. "I found a...creature. She is mixed with Ooman and _Kiande Amedha."_ Centanu, the clan leader, stood, his dreads swaying to and fro from the movement. Centanu walked up to A'kisha. "A hybrid of the two?" He asked, his voice gruff from the years. "Yes. She is." Bak'ub couldn't help but notice the nervous flick of her speared tale. It was...enticing to be entirely honest. However, that is nothing he would admit aloud. "She looks so similar to the _kiande amedha_ yet…" Centanu trailed, his mandibles clittering together in thought. "As against my better judgement, I believe we should keep watch over it." There was a collective chitter throughout the room. "Centanu, this thing is the mixing of both-" Centanu holds up a hand to silence the yautja that so dared to speak out. "There has been none like it and I am simply curious. I will have it guarded at all hours." Centanu swiveled his head to Bak'ub. "I put you in charge of it. You have found her and I expect no wrong doings." Bak'ub nodded and placed a fist on his chest as he bowed his head in the slightest before immediately leaving with A'kisha trailing along beside him.

It was amusing, watching her struggle to keep pace but there was a sort of innocence about her that Bak'ub simply could not shake. A'kisha hissed lowly, pressing closer to the yautja in fear. "What is the problem?" He asked curtly, his hands curling into fists. He hated all the stares he was receiving for being the 'caregiver/guard' to A'kisha. "Right, you cannot speak." he grumbled and sighed. He shook his head and lead her to his abode. "I do not feel comfortable with you staying with me however since I have no other option," He paused and opened the door to his home, allowing her to enter first. It was odd for him to have another being in his home. He was yet to mate but he was far from wanting a mate. He thought the females were a waste of time when he could use that time to practice for his largest cleansing yet. A'kisha hissed once again before walking into a single room; his room. Bak'ub growled lowly but followed the curious creature. She had probably never seen anything like it before. His face scrunched up. Even though he was a hunter, he found it terrible that one thing could be kept in one room for so long. Even his species give the Oomans free range on whatever planet they will do a hive cleanse."Lie down." He snarled and A'kisha froze in place. Bak'ub growled once again in frustration and picked her up, putting her on his bed and forcing her to lie down. "Sleep." With that, he shut the door and went out to the back.

His homeworld was perfect to him. He loved that although hey were a modernized species, they preserved their world unlike the Oomans. He shivered at the thought of his world looking like Earth. "Bak'ub?" His gaze flickered over and he saw Da'dtou-di, a female that had pursing him and Setg'in."Bak'ub" She murmured, gazing at him carefully. Bakub could not deny that Da'dtou-di was a desirable female but, he was just not wanting a mate. "Yes?" She moved closer. "You have the creature?" Bak'ub eyed her closely,weary of her sudden interest of A'kisha. "Yes." He nods his head and growls when her hand becomes to low on his stomach. "Why do you bother me, Da'dtou-di?" He demands. She purrs softly, her eyes looking him over. "I would like to see it, simple." He huffed at her. A sort of protective wave washed over him. He wanted no one near her. Perhaps it was because she seemed so weak willed or maybe it was because she acted like a young child. "No." He stated simply, his lower mandibles flaring at her. Da'dtou-di growled in response. "Will you attack me with no cause?" She snapped. Bak'ub turned swiftly, his dreads smacking his cheek, before he entered his home again. She was a waste of time… to be honest, he never quite understood why she did not just ask Setg'in. He was a suitable mate for her. Sure, she seemed flirtatious, and she was, but it was simply because she was approaching mating age. He completely understood, he just had no attraction for her.

Bak'ub sighed softly and made his way to his bedroom, staring at the hybrid before him. It was so...different. She honestly did intrigue him. He was curious how the Oomans had managed to creature such a perfect mixture of the two species. He sighed and sat beside A'kisha. She, thankfully, was asleep soundly, curled into a ball. What amazed him the most was that she seemed as if she did not need the directions of a _n'yaka-de._ He clamped his mandibles together in thought, chittering softly subconsciously. He hesitated but rest a clawed hand on her dome, his eyes widening slightly. It had a similar feeling to the full-blood _Kiande Amedha_ yet, it was silky feeling. He huffed and ran a hand down the slight ridges of her body. It was a similar feeling but he thought that it was much stronger than it appeared to be. He lowered his gaze before setting his belonging on the ground near his bed. It was a long and tiring day and the yautja deserved some rest. So, he lied down, his back to A'kisha and swiftly fell into a deep slumber.

Seemingly seconds later, a loud crash awoke the two aliens and they jumped up. Bak'ub's mandibles flared out and A'kisha hissed threateningly. "Come." he snapped, grabbing his gear and rushing out to find an Ooman ship between the trees. " _Pauk._ " He snarled and ran up to a fellow clan member. "Bak'ub!" He turned his head to see Yeyin. "Take her away from here. Centanu wants her alive." Bak'ub snapped at his half-brother. He was determined to fight this along side his clan, not run like some little child. "Go!" Yeyin snarled, shoving Bak'ub before running off into the forest to protect their clan. Bak'ub huffed and snatched A'kisha's clawed hand, dragging her along as he ran. He wanted to fight, he wanted to sate that urge to destroy. He loved that feeling, the feeling of the hunt, the feeling of the fight. He was upset, incredibly upset but what could he do? Yeyin was his senior and by clan tradition, he had to follow what he said. A'kisha hissed quite loudly, her tail smacking Bak'ub's back. He snarled at her and snapped his mandibles. "Enough!" He snarled and yanked her into the trees. He had this area where there was much game and enough hiding. He knew the technology of the oomans and his kind knew how to hide from such equipment.

Bak'ub shoved her through a cave entrance sometime later and squeezed in beside her. He revealed a door that matched the surroundings and moved inside. Once the door was shut, he sighed and sat there, looking around the room. It was more humid in said room and Ba'kub was quick to start perspiring. "Are you hurt?" A'kisha shook her head and sat there, her head down. He heard the distant rumbling and he snarled. Here he was, protecting something rather than fighting for his clan. It really wounded his pride. "Try to sleep." He muttered and moved to a darker corner of the room. "We will stay here for some time." He added, his mandibles chittering together. A'kisha made a small noise, gazing at Bak'ub. He huffed and looked away, setting his gear over in a corner, relaxing as the weight left his body. Suddenly, he felt something slide between his side and arm. Upon looking down, there lied A'kisha, semi-curled and pressing against him. He was hesitant but he eventually rest his hand on her head. His eyes trailed along her figure as she lied there and noticed something he hadn't before: She was covered in deep scars, indicating she was, indeed, tortured by the oomans. He fought back a snarl and looked closer at the crest of her dome, noticing a deep would. One that was old. A number tweleve was branded into her head and he flinched. Oomans were ruthless.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Chapter 4*(read with caution as there are intense, possibly triggering scenes towards the end)**_

Bak'ub awoke slowly, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. His gaze moved downwards and he noticed he was cradling A'kisha to his chest and tensed up his jaw. He wasn't sure how to feel about such an action as he had never done so before. A'kisha's tail was wrapped around Bak'ub's leg, the bladed tip resting on his ankle. He didn't mind nor worry about being cut, his skin was tough enough. He released her and slid from her grip, her tail now curling up against herself. Bak'ub couldn't help but get this feeling overwhelm him. What? He had no idea. His stomach grumbled softly and he grunted, grabbing his hunting weapons before heading outside. He looked around with scrutiny, trying to watch out for the oomans and any animal he can hunt. He wanted to know she would be safe while he was gone as hunting could take hours upon long hours. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt without his mask. It made everything so...primal. It awakened a certain animalistic side of him that otherwise was hidden. Bak'ub lunged into a tree happily and began jumping from tree to tree. He absolutely loved this aspect of hunting. It was such a freeing experience, every time. Bak'ub readied his legs for a rather large jump but froze when the sound of oomans reached his ears. He froze and looked down, watching as they neared the tree he was currently perched in. "I saw movement from this area." a male ooman whispered to another beside him.

"Keep looking, she might be here." The other man made a movement with his hand and the soldiers around him readied their weapons. Bak'ub glared at them. So, they were looking for A'kisha. They wouldn't find her, he wouldn't allow that. He clutched his spear and heard a gasp. "There it is! Holy shit, it's fast." The older man laughed. "Good, let her come to us." The younger male paled up and Bak'ub bit back a snicker of enjoyment. Puny little ooman. How could he be a warrior when he was so terrified, like a pup. Their guns cocked and Bak'ub snarled. "What the fuck?!" One of the oomans yelled, aiming around frantically. "Sounded like one of the natives. Shoot on sight." "Sir, it's getting closer!" Bak'ub roared and jumped down, raising his spear. How dare they threaten to shoot him? Tiny little creatures. Before he could thrust his spear into the younger male's throat, a shot rang out and Bak'ub roared in pain, his torso throbbing like no other. Sure, the _kiande amedha_ blood felt far worse but this hurt, especially given the area of the wound. He looked down at his chest and his blood oozed down slowly. He snarled and before he could lunge, a black mass knocked him over, attacking the few men in front of him. A'kisha hissed viciously, her tail flicking threatening. She quickly looked back at Bak'ub, her eyes soft but she returned her focus to the soldiers. Honestly, she was just as threatening as her other half. Only thing missing was the inner jaw, otherwise, she could pass as a purebred.

"A'kisha." He growled lowly, standing and brushing himself off. HIs chest hurt like hell but he managed to walk beside her, placing a hand on her back. His mandibles chittering before flaring in anger. "Leave." He growled menacingly. "She comes back with us, yautja." The older man replied cockily. Bak'ub snarled once more, shaking his head. "No." He stood in front of A'kisha who growled in dismay. He hushed her and faced the remaining oomans. "Fine." The older man stated simply, throwing up his arms. "Come." He motioned to the soldiers who begrudgingly turned. A small whisper hit Bak'ub's ears and before he could fully figure it out, a soldier turned and shot him in the chest twice more. Bak'ub roared in agony and fell back. A'kisha screeched, crawling onto Bak'ub protectively, her tail up in a defensive way. Bak'ub felt his whole body going numb from the pain. When he looked down, he saw a wound right over his heart. His hissed and his head fell back, his vision fading in and out. A'kisha screeched and tried her hardest to keep Bak'ub alive but the soldiers soon descended on her, constricting all of her and dragging her away.

Bak'ub could faintly see and hear A'kisha thrashing and screeching. He wanted to help, he wanted to save her and keep her with him but he just could not move. His mandibles opened so he could speak but, nothing. Last he saw was a soldier above him and then darkness. When he came to, he saw a blindingly bright white surrounding him. His eyes squinted and he sat up. A sharp pain shot through his body and he growled lowly. Upon looking down, he saw his wounds bandaged. "Welcome back, yautja." Bak'ub looked around for the source of sound but only saw white walls. "You are here for one reason and one reason only, twelve trusts you." Bak'ub growled. Twelve? His eyes widened as he remembered the engraved number on her head. He snarled and flared his mandibles at nothing in particular. "You must be starving. Here." food slid from a tiny opening and Bak'ub eyed it carefully. Human food. He shivered in disgust. "Oh? Not hungry are we? Well, maybe, if you agree to do as we ask, then maybe, we will give food from your homeworld." Bak'ub growled. He will kill every last one of them..even if it means he dies trying to save A'kisha. He looked down, his dreads grazing along his cheeks. He was surprised with how much he was willing to endanger for A'kisha. In such a short period, he had come to care about the hybrid.

Bak'ub sighed. "I will." He muttered. This was so degrading.."Ah, very smart. The other yautja we tried getting was so stubborn." Bak'ub snarled and stood up abruptly. His hissed and clutched his chest. "Poor, creature. Well, I suppose I could take you to twelve now." Bak'ub felt himself sag in relief. He needed to see her and make sure she was safe. A door opened and lights lined a hall. "Walk out." Bak'ub, hesitant as he was, made his way into the hall and followed as lights turned on. The entirety of the walk, he was searching for an exit to no avail. However, another door opened and his ears were met with the sound of the screeching. His heart began to race and his hands clenched into fists. He knew those sounds. That was the sound of absolute agony. His breath was caught in his throat once he saw why. A'kisha was trapped in some sort of mechanism that kept her from moving as someone jabbed a spear like object into her side. Bak'ub roared in anger but stayed put. How dare they do that to her? "Come." the voice on the intercom urged. "Look behind her." Bak'ub, eyed the men in the room cautiously. What was this ooman planning to do?

Bak'ub noted a metallic object disappearing between her legs before emerging, holding a small flap of light grey skin. "She managed to escape before we could do any of this. So, instead of doing it periodically, we have to do it at once." Bak'ub snarled. How dare they violate her in such a way? "Why do you need me?" his voice was gruff, unemotional. "Well, seeing as she trusts you, we want you to breed her, simply for scientific purposes. We designed her to not only be able to give live birth but to also infiltrate xenomorph hives. We want to know if she is able to become a queen and take over a hive so we can use said hive as weapons." Bak'ub's eyes widened. That was low, even for oomans. Even he would not take someone without there being a mutual consent between both of them. He snarled. "Unless you want her to die. We could always clone her..however, it would be a shame as she is our most successful as of now." Bak'ub inhaled sharply and gazed at A'kisha. The oomans backed away and he could see her panting heavily and her blood oozing from her wounds. "Sorry." He whispered, walking up to her, placing his hands on her head. She whimpered, tears falling down her face. He wiped them and gazed into her eyes. "I can't let them..hurt." he mumbled. He felt a strange sense of protectiveness over A'kisha but now, all he felt was guilt.

But, if it meant she would go free, he would do it. "Forgive me." He whispered and she nodded, gently licking his hand in reassurance. Bak'ub watched as the oomans walked off and sighed once the metallic door locked shut. "I am sorry, A'kisha." He murmured, his voice raspy. A'kisha nudged him before watching Bak'ub walking behind her. Her restraints suddenly released and she fell to the ground, weak. Bak'ub was quick on his feet and picked her up gently. However relieved he was, he noticed the collar around her neck. When he tried removing it, he was in for the shock of his life. "I can't." he whispered. A'kisha nodded and struggled to stand. Her eyes moved to the blinking camera in the corner of the room and she hissed in distaste. "Come, before they come back." He led her to another area, away from her restraints and set her down on the ground gently. "This was not how I wanted to do this." he uttered to her, not even realizing what he had said. A'kisha cooed softly, wrapping her arms around him before licking along his mandibles.

To be honest, it was hard for Bak'ub to even become aroused given the situation but that definitely was a start. A'kisha was hesitant, she had no idea what she was doing but something deep within her was telling her exactly what to do. Bak'ub, on the other hand, tensed up, his hands resting on A'kisha's shoulder's. He was having a hard time picturing a different scenario, a scenario where they both were doing this out of something else, not out of the will to simply escape. Bak'ub shook his head and tensed his jaw. He wanted her to live so, he was willing to live with the guilt. He growled lowly, kissing along her body, his hands wandering her body slowly before he spread her legs, running claw along her slit. His mandibles chittered again as he saw the wetness between her legs pool. Her scent was all too intoxicating and it was enough to make him forget about the situation. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her slit before plunging his tongue into her. He had been with enough ooman women to know how to please a woman slowly. His fingers rubbed along the small nub of hers and his eyes met hers as she began to pant and whine. He smirked and chittered, licking along the length of her before moving upwards. He hovered above her and removed his loin cloth. A'kisha was silent a moment and Bak'ub shook his head. "Don't look anywhere else." He cooed.

He was trying his damndest to keep his focus, especially knowing those oomans were watching but she was worth it. He leaned forward and allowed his mandibles to caress her neck and a moment later, he slid inside of her, gasping sharply. Holy hell she was tight… A'kisha moaned out and clenched around Bak'ub, her tail tightening around his waist and her claws digging his biceps. He snarled and thrusted harder, his primal instincts taking over him. Yautja, like every other aspect of them, were not gentle lovers. They were violent and possessive over their partner. He was rough when he flipped her over onto all fours. He chittered in appreciation and enjoyed the sight. Her tail swayed with her hips and she was so enticing..He pushed her legs together together before ramming himself deep inside of her, violently and unforgivingly. His hands gripped her chest and he squeezed them roughly, pulling at the now prominent nipples. Her walls clenched his cock with such vice, it was enough to make him roar out in utter bliss. He began to thrust even harder, enjoying every noise of pleasure she made. She was absolutely heavenly and in all honesty, he could fuck her day and night. "Mine." he snarled, his accent seemingly thicker than before and it wasn't long before came inside her in loads. A'kisha collapsed below him and pulled Bak'ub to her body. He held A'kisha closely and nuzzled into her, craddling her to his body. "I won't allow them to hurt you." he promised, kissing her gently. The doors opened and Bak'ub put his loin cloth on once more. "Your time is done." He frowned. "You promised-" Everything went black and then, there was a screech.


End file.
